


A Kiss for Luck

by StardustCrow



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, author projects juuust a bit, study date because exams are lame, they are also bad at math and history, written for a prompt on Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/pseuds/StardustCrow
Summary: Sometimes studying isn’t enough to alleviate test anxiety. That’s what partners are for, right?





	A Kiss for Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing finally. This was done for a kiss prompt on Twitter. <3 Feel free to hmu over there @thefoolsbangle if you want to yell about Persona (or any of my many series loves really).
> 
> I have a tendency to prioritize knowledge with my protagonists, so yes my save’s Yu was a genius and aced all his exams. Good boy’s sharing his success here... or at least trying to.

“Man, studying is so lame.” Yosuke said before lying back on the floor.

Yu reached for the now abandoned study guide from his seat on the couch, sighing as he looked it over. He cast a look at the boy splayed out on his floor.

“Did you even finish the first page?”

“No! It’s all geometry. ...I’m bad at geometry.” Yosuke mumbled, embarrassed.

“Is that why half the history questions are blank, too?” Yu teased as he flipped the page.

Yosuke shrugged. “Probably.”

“Honestly, if you had marked them all it would at least look like you’re trying.” Yu shook his head and tossed the packet back onto the table.

“Numbers make my head hurt, Yu. Have mercy!” Yosuke dramatically placed a hand against his forehead. The effect probably would have been more pronounced if he weren’t already lying down.

Yu sighed in mock frustration. “Get up here. I may not be able to make you solve and graph equations, but I can help you remember these events in order.” He laughed as his partner pulled himself back up with a groan. “Now...”

A few hours of studying later saw both boys with nearly completed study guides. That is to say Yu’s was completed and Yosuke’s still had an empty front page. Yu had compromised and agreed to skip the math if Yosuke could fill out the remaining pages. That was still most of the test material, after all. At least he’d pass. Presently, Yosuke sat half asleep at the work table while Yu once again looked over his study guide.

“They look right to me.” Yu finally spoke, bringing his friend back to attention. “I’m impressed, Yosuke. Good work.”

“What can I say? You’re a good teacher.” Yosuke winked at him. “It sure wasn’t easy, though.”

“That’s why you’re supposed to study earlier than the day before exams start.” Yu turned his eyes to Yosuke.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t been studying.” Yosuke said without breaking eye contact.

“I would honestly be surprised.” Yu shot back with a smirk.

Yosuke put a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “Sir, you wound me! ...You’re not wrong, though.”

Yu chuckled at his partner’s antics. “Never change, Yosuke. In any case...” He shifted on the couch to peek through the curtains. “Yep, just as I thought- it’s getting dark. You should head home and rest up for our exams tomorrow.”

Yosuke sighed heavily, resigning himself to fate. “Yeah, you’re right. After all that work, I can at least give it my best. It will have been for nothing otherwise.”

“That’s the spirit.” Yu stood, offering a hand to help Yosuke up. “We’ll have to go soon if you want me to walk with you. I’ll probably get yelled at for being out late if I’m not home before he is.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Yosuke replied, picking up his bag as he accepted Yu’s hand. “I can make it home just fine on my own. Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with a cop.”

“He’s not that bad.” Yu chuckled. “I’ll at least walk you out to your bike. Come on.”

“Why, thank you, sir.” Yosuke replied with a wink. “Lead the way.”

Yu rolled his eyes but obliged, heading downstairs with Yosuke at his heels. Both boys stopped as they stepped outside, blinking into the darkness while their eyes adjusted to the lower light.

“Thanks again for the help, partner.” Yosuke said as they walked down the driveway. “I definitely wouldn’t have studied at home by myself.”

“Anytime.” Yu said, smiling at him. “You feeling prepared for tomorrow?”

“Eh.” Yosuke shrugged and swung a leg over his bike. “More prepared than I would’ve been on my own, at least.”

He said that, yet Yu noticed him twisting the cord of his headphones around his finger. Yu recognized this as a nervous habit, as he’d seen Yosuke do it many times before.

“You’ll be fine. You’re not as dumb as everyone thinks.” A pause. “Although...”

Yosuke tilted his head, puzzled. “What?”

“There’s something I could give you to help, if you’re worried.” Yu met the other boy’s eyes, a glint in his own. “Only if you want it, though.”

Yosuke perked up at that. “I wouldn’t say no. What is it?”

He clearly hadn’t been expecting Yu to kiss him, given how he nearly fell off his bike. When they separated, Yosuke’s face was flushed and dumbstruck, like his brain was still trying to process what just happened.

“For luck.” That was all Yu said before turning back toward the house. “See you tomorrow.”

Yosuke stood there for a minute, a huge smile on his very red face. It was just like Yu to do something like that. Yu always knew exactly what he needed. Yosuke felt much lighter as he pedaled through the darkening streets on his way home. If Yu believed in him, maybe he really could do this. It wouldn’t do to let his partner down, after all.

Yosuke walked through Yasogami High’s gates the next morning feeling more than ready to tackle his exams.


End file.
